Chase
by ADIKTIF
Summary: Pengejaan seorang Kagami Taiga untuk emndapatkan Kakak kelasnya tercinta... berkahir sia-sia. Benarkah begitu? Cari tahu sendiri! / (Peserta 09 Vergissco)


**Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki-sensei.**

 **Rate T, Aomine x Kagami/Aokaga**

 **Warning : yaoi/boyxboy, Author mabok(Not really)**

 **Summary:Pengejaan seorang Kagami Taiga untuk emndapatkan Kakak kelasnya tercinta... berkahir sia-sia. Benarkah begitu? Cari tahu sendiri! /**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aokaga Fanfiction, rate T**

 **-Chase-**

 **By : Vergissco**

 **Enjoy!**

.

.

.

Kagami menatap pemuda bersurai navy yang sedang nongkrong di majiba bersama teman-temannya.

Selagi bersembunyi di balik tiang listrik yang jelas-jelas tidak bisa menyembunyikan tubuhnya. Kagami mengeluarkan handphonenya lalu memfoto Aomine yang sedang tertawa.

Kagami berbalik badan lalu membuka album di handphonenya. Senyum-senyum sendiri selagi melihat-lihat foto-foto Aomine yang ia ambil sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Rasanya seperti baru kemarin Kagami menabrak Aomine.

Yah, tentu saja rasanya seperti baru kemarin. Kagami selalu mengenangnya setiap hari.

Waktu itu istirahat kedua saat ia baru pindah ke SMA Seito.

"Umph!"

Bento buatannya tumpah ke seragamnya. Kagami jatuh terduduk sedangkan orang itu hanya mundur beberapa langkah.

Semuanya terlihat buram. Kacamatanya terjatuh, ia bisa mendengar orang di sekitarnya tertawa pelan.

Kagami benar-benar malu. Wajahnya merah padam.

Dengan panik Kagami meraba-raba sekitarnya, mencari kacamatanya.

Tepat saat tangannya menemukan kacamatanya. Tangan lain juga sedang memegang kacamata itu.

Karna malu, Kagami langsung menarik tangannya kembali.

Orang itu menatap tajam sekitarnya agar mereka berhenti tertawa. Lalu memakaikan Kagami kacamatanya.

" _Cute.."_ Gumamnya pelan. Perlahan, tangan dimnya menyeka air mata yang tidak disadari keluar dari mata Kagami.

Jantung Kagami berdegup kencang. Itu Aomine Daiki. Ace utama sekolah ini, dia sangat jago bermain basket dan dia juga sangat keren..

Walau dia mesum, suka membuat masalah , membully dan sebagainya.

Ia bangkit dan hendak lari namun tangannya ditahan si navy.

"Kau ingin ke kelas dengan seragam seperti itu?"Katanya sambil menatap seragam Kagami yang terkena makanan.

"A-aku-hyaah!"Kagami hampir terjatuh saat tiba-tiba Aomine menggendongnya bridal style.

Kagami hendak bertanya pada Aomine. Tapi melihat wajahnya yang datar Kagami memilih untuk diam dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak Aomine.

Tak lama kemudian ia merasakan dirinya dibaringkan di kasur. "Eh?"Kagami menatap Aomine bingung.

Raut wajah Aomine tidak berubah. Masih datar. Ia mengunci pintu UKS lalu mengendurkan dasinya.

Kagami menelan ludah saat Aomine berjalan ke arahnya selagi melepas kancing seragamnya satu persatu.

"S-senpai.."

"Buka bajumu"Potong Aomine.

Kagami membeku, namun tatapan tajam Aomine membuatnya menelan ludah dan akhrinya menuruti perkataan Aomine.

Kagami akhirnya berhasil melepas atasannya. Ia memeluk kedua lututnya lalu enyembunyikan wajahnya yang benar-benar merah. FYI, Aomine berdiri di depannya dan hanya mengenakan.. pakaian dalam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepas celanamu juga"Aomine menatap celana Kagami yang juga ternodai makanan.

Ia benar-benar panik saat Aomine menarik-narik celananya. Ok, se keren apapun Aomine ia tidak mau berbuat ena-ena.

"J-jangan! Senpai!"Kagami meronta. Aomine mengunci kedua tangan Kagami di atas kepalanya. Lalu melepas celananya. Sehingga Kagami hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam sama seperti Aomine.

Aomine menyeringai dan menjilat bibirnya. Kouhai unyu yang maji tenshi polos tsundere yang memakai kacamata, berbaring dibawahnya.

Ia menghela nafas lalu melempar seragamnya pada Kagami. "Nih"

"E-eh?"Kagami menangkap seragam Aomine. Menatap bingung senpainya yang sedang memakai seragamnya yang kotor.

"Pakai, Kau tidak mau tambah dibully karna seragam kotor kan?"

Ia benar. Haizaki dan Hanamiya selalu mengganggunya, padahal belum satu hari mereka mengenal.

"T-tapi, kau-"

"Aku tidak apa, tidak akan ada yang curiga aku memakai seragam kotor. Karna aku memang selalu begitu"Aomine menggidikkan bahunya. "Bel sudah berbunyi dari tadi, mau kuantar ke kelas?"

Kagami menggeleng. Saat Aomine sudah menghilang di balik pintu, ia buru-buru memakai seragam Aomine yang agak kebesaran lalu pergi ke kelasnya.

.

Yah.. kira-kira itulah bagaimana mereka bertemu.

Sekedar informasi. Seragamnya masih berada di Aomine dan seragam Aomine masih ada padanya.

Jadi secara tidak sengaja ia mengikuti Aomine. Walau lebih terlihat seperti menguntit.

Niat awalnya hanya untuk bertanya tentang seragamnya tapi..

Ia tidak berani Ok?!. Aomine itu orang yang populer, keren dan segalanya (kecuali pintar tentu saja)

Dan Kagami hanya adik kelas culun yang mengejar kakak kelas tanpa kepastian.

Dan tak lama kemudian tumbuhlah rasa di hati Kagami.

Padahal mereka hanya pernah bicara sekali.

Kagami menghela nafas. Tanpa dirasa matahari beranjak turun, Aomine dan teman-temannya hendak kembali. Kagami berbalik dan memutuskan untuk pulang juga.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah Kagami langsung mandi. Tanpa menghiraukan mengatakan 'Tadaima' karna ia tinggal sendiri.

Dengan handuk yang masih bertengger di pinggangnya, Kagami tepar di kasur.

Lusa hari rabu. Berarti ia harus mengenakan seragam itu.. seragam Aomine.

Kagami menatap seragam yang digantung di pintu lemari. Ia menghela nafas, ia harus mengembalikannya. Sudah dua bulan dia memakai seragam itu.

Dan, Aomine- _senpai_ juga memakai seragamnya.

" _Ugh, apa yang kutakutkan sih?"_

Semuanya, tatapan mata Aomine yang tajam. Auranya, teman-teman gengnya.

Kagami menghela nafas. Memakai t-shirt dan celana pendek, ia tidak mau masuk angin karna hanya memakai handuk.

.

Kagami bersembunyi di balik tiang listrik lagi. Aomine berada di cafe sepulang sekolah, seperti biasanya. Bersama teman-temannya tentu saja.

Tidak mungkin Kagami kesana. Mereka kelompok orang paling populer di sekolah.

"Kagami-kun"

Kagami tersentak, untungya dia tidak berteriak. Bisa gawat kalau mereka mengetahui keberadaannya. Kagami menatap Kuroko tajam "Jangan lakukan itu!"

"Maaf tapi aku hanya ingin memberitahu, menguntit orang itu tidak baik"

"A-apa? Aku tidak menguntit, dasar Kuroko baka"

"Aku mengenalnya kalau kau ingin bicara padanya"Katanya selagi menunjuk Aomine yang sedang meminum kopi. Lalu berjalan ke arah cafe.

"T-tidak hei! Kuroko tunggu!"

.

"Kurokocchi!"

"Kise-senpai"

Iris kuning beralih dari si baby blue ke pemuda surai crimson yang sedang berpura-pura membaca buku menu.

"Nee nee, bukankah itu kouhai imut yang sering kau ceritakan Aominecchi?"

Aomine menyeringai. "Hmm.., Taiga!"

Kagami tersentak, ia hampir saja terjatuh dari kursi. Hampir, huft.. untung saja ia tidak benar-benar terjatuh kalau ya, itu pasti akan sangat memalukan.

Aomine menggerakkan tangannya, mengkode Kagami untuk mendekat.

Kagami menurut. Menatap takut si iris merah-kuning yang tersenyum padanya, titan ungu yang mengunyah keripik kentang dengan bringas, tak lupa si wortel megane yang menatapnya sedari tadi.

"Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau selalu memperhatikanku dari tiang itu?"Aomine menunjuk tiang listrik dimana biasanya ia diam-diam memperhatikan Aomine.

Wajah Kagami memerah. "A-aku, u-umm..."Kagami memalingkan wajahnya, melihat ke mobil, makanan, lantai.. apapun selain Aomine yang menyeringai penuh arti.

"Mengembalikan seragam!"Kagami berseru sambil menunjuk wajah Aomine. "M-maaf"Gumamnya pelan.

"Hmm.. padahal aku suka melihatmu memakai seragamku. Tapi.. okelah, ikut aku"

Aomine berjalan cepat keluar cafe sambil membawa bola basketnya. Kagami menyusulnya dari belakang. Geng pelangi _plus_ Kuroko asyik menobrol, tidak menghiraukan mereka berdua.

.

.

Aomine mengantarnya ke sebuah court basket di pinggir jalan. Lalu melempar bola ke arah Kagami, yang langsung refleks di tangkap olehnya.

"One on one"

"Eh?"

"Aku tahu walau kau tidak ikut klub basket, kemampuan basketmu itu.. yaah, lumayan. Jika aku menang, one on one denganku tiap hari. Jika kau menang.., pfft jika itu mungkin. Yaa terserah kau"

Kagami menggembungkan pipinya. "Kalau aku menang, traktir cheese burger tiap hari"

"Ok"

Tepat saat kata itu keluar dari mulut Aomine. Permainan dimulai.

.

.

Tidak perlu disebutkan siapa yang menang, kalian sudah tahu.

Kagami duduk di _bench_ di pinggir lapangan. Nafasnya terengah-engah, kaca matanya berembun.

Mata Aomine terbelalak. Tenggorokannya tiba-tiba terasa kering.

Pandangan yng disuguhkan sungguh indah. Kagami yang berkeringat, wajahnya memerah karna panas dan juga terengah-engah..

"Lagi.."

Dan dia meminta lagi, lagi dan lagi dan..

"Senpai! Ayo main lagi!"

Aomine tersentak "E-eh?!, a-ah.. err.. aku lelah, besok saja ya bye!"Kata Aomine asal lalu berlari pulang. Tidak mau Kagami melihat sesuatu dibawah sana.

Kagami memiringkan kepalanya, menatap kepergian Aomine dengan bingung.

.

.

"Ohayou~!"Sapa Kagami saat ia membuka pintu kelas. Semua orang terpaku melihat senyum Kagami.

"Kagami-kun kau sehat?"Tanya Kuroko saat ia duduk di bangkunya.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu Kuroko?"

Kuroko menyipitkan matanya. "Ada senyum aneh di wajahmu"

"Hmmm..." Kagami memandang keluar jendela. Ia tidak sabar untuk one on one dengan Aomine lagi sepulang sekolah.

Lalu ia melihat Aomine dari jendela, berjalan masuk menuju gedung sekolah.

Kagami menggigit bibirnya ia terlihat kesal.

Bukan.. bukan karna Aomine ia kesal tapi dua gadis berdada besar dan rok yang lebih pendek dari murid lainnya sedang memeluk lengan Aomine.

"Kagami-kun?"Kuroko menoleh, juga menatap Aomine yang berjalan dengan dua gadis itu.

Yak, itu bukan hal yang tidak biasa. Aomine memang populer.

Kagami memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tahu Aomine itu populer dan tipenya memang gadis yang seperti itu. Tapi tetap saja.. yang namanya suka pasti ada yang namanya cemburu.

Kagami menggembungkan pipinya.

"Taiga!"Kagami kembali menoleh ke jendela mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

Disana, Aomine menyingkirkan kedua gadis itu lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Kagami sambil tersenyum lebar.

 _Blush!_

Wajah Kagami benar-benar merah. Dengan kaku ia balas melambaikan tangan lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan tangannya.

"Ugh.."

Ia mendengar Kuroko tertawa pelan.

.

' _Satu skor lagi..'_

Kagami bergumam dalam hati. Matanya melirik kanan dan kiri, tangan kanannya sibuk mendribble bola.

Di depannya, Aomine merentangkan tangannya, menghalangi Kagami memasukkan bola. Seringai lebar di terpampang di wajahnya. Bermain dengan kagami memang menyenangkan.

Kagami melakukan _crossover_ dengan cepat, membuat Aomine kewalahan sejenak dan menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk melewatinya. Berlari ke ring lalu melompat melakukan _dunk_

"Aku menang!"Kaami berseru senang sambil mengangkat kedua kepalan tangan.

Aomine tertawa "hahah, ya.. beruntung"Sejujurnya, Kagami itu benar-benar hebat. Beruntung waktu itu ia tidak sengaja melihat Kagami bermain sendirian di lapangan ini saat malam hari. Lalu menantangnya one-on-one. Kalau tidak, mungkin dia sudah tidak main basket lagi sekarang.

"Hey.. aku menang, berarti kau harus mentraktirku"

Aomine mengacak rambut Kagami gemas "Ok, ok.."

Beberapa gadis remaja dari sekolah seberang yang menonton di pinggir lapangan berjalan mendekat. Menghampiri Aomine.

Kagami mengembungkan pipinya.

Ia cemburu. Yak, butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa ia benar-benar suka pada Aho-senpai. Mulai dari menjeduk-jedukkan kepalanya ke tembok, melihat foto artis-artis favoritnya dan sebagainya.

Dan ia tidak bisa terus-terusan pundung melihat si Aho itu dikerubuti fansnya.

Kagami menghela nafas. "Aku mau pulang"Katanya kesal sambil mengambil tasnya.

"Hei! Bagaimana dengan majiba?"Kata Aomine, namun Kagami berjalan cepat meninggalkan lapangan.

.

 _Seorang gadis bersurai coklat muda menggigit bibir bawahnya. Rabut panjangnya tertiup aingin. Matanya terpaku ke lantai. Wajahnya memerah._

 _Di depannya seorang laki-laki menatapnya bingung._

" _Aku mencintaimu!"Teriak si gadis tiba-tiba._

Kagami mengganti saluran tv.

' _Kenapa juga aku nonton drama murahan gini'_

Kagami galau.

Sejak ia bermain one on one dengan Aomine. Aomine jadi sering mengikuti latihan klub. Dan juga mengikuti pertandingan.

Ia tahu Aomine populer tapi rasanya ia lebih sulit didapatkan sekarang.

Kagami menghela nafas. Padahal baru saja mereka selangkah lebih dekat.

Ia tidak peduli jika Aomine tidak populer, murid badung yang bodoh seperti dulu. Yah.. ia dengar Aomine seperti itu waktu SMP.

Mereka dekat tapi rasanya sangat jauh. Apa hubungan mereka sekarang? Hanya teman one-on-one.

Ugh, hubungan mereka menjadi lebih buram dari dulu. Kagami tidak apa-apa jika dia hanya bisa melihat Aomine dari balik tiang daripada lebih dekat dengannya tapi melihatnya dikerubuti seperti itu.

Akan lebih mudah mendapatkannya jika dia bukan sesuatu yang 'spesial'

Semuanya menjadi buram. Setiap kali mereka bertemu, Kagami lari menjauh.

Setelah one-on-one, Kagami buru-buru pulang agar tidak melihat Aomine dikerubuni fansnya.

Yah, itu benar-benar bukan cara yang bagus untuk mendekati Aomine. Ia masih ingin bermain dengannya.

"Kau tahu Kagami-kun?, menurutku kau lah yang menjauh. Bukan Aomine-senpai"Kata Kuroko saat mereka berdua berada di majiba sepulang sekolah. Kagami sedang tidak mood bermain dengan Aomine sekarang.

Kagami menatap Kuroko bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

Kuroko menghisap vanilla shakenya. "Aomine-senpai suka padamu"

"-Aku bisa tahu dari caranya menatapmu"Lanjut Kuroko sebelum Kagami bicara apapun.

Kagam menunduk. Ia hanya memesan satu buah cheeseburger, sedang tidak punya selera makan karna Aomine. "Kau tidak perlu menghiburku"

"Aku tidak berusaha menghiburmu Kagami-kun, kau bisa tanya Kise-senpai atau siapalah. Aomine-senpai sering membicarakanmu"

Kagami masih tidak percaya. Ia menghela nafas, menopang dagunya dengan tangannya.

"Huuft.. kalau kau tidak percaya nyatakan saja perasaanmu"

"Kau gila!"

Kuroko mengangkat bahunya. "Kenapa? Bukannya akan lebih mudah jika kau tahu yang sebenarnya"

Iya juga sih.

Kagami menggigit bibir.

"Kalau dia suka padamu dia akan menerima, jika tidak dia akan menolak. Percayalah, memang susah diungkapkan pertama tapi akhirnya akan terasa lega"

Kagami memaksakan senyuman, Kuroko benar. "Terima kasih Kuroko"

.

"Ayo Taiga, kau mau main atau tidak?"

Kagami memeluk bola lebih erat. Bagaimana caranya ia mengatakannya.

"Hei kau tidak apa-apa?"Aomine berjalan mendekat.

Kagami mundur. Ia harus mengatakannya di waktu yang lebih tepat. Aomine terlihat agak suram sekarang.

Kagami menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa aku hanya lapar, ayo main!"

Aomine menyeringai lebar. Kagami menarik kata-katanya soal Aomine yang terlihat suram.

Aomine kelas 12 Kagami kelas 11. Ia hampir lupa Aomine akan lulus tak lama lagi.

"Kau sudah melakukannya?"Tanya Kuroko keesokan harinya.

Kagami menggeleng.

"Tinggal beberapa hari lagi Kagami-kun, setidaknya jika ia menolakmu kalian tidak akan bertemu lagi"

Keesokan harinya Kagami hampir memberitahunya. Saat Aomine hendak kembali ke rumahnya setelah one-on-one.

"Ada apa?"Tanya Aomine, ia terlihat lesu. Dan itu jelas bukan karna one-on-one tadi.

Kagami menggeleng. "M-maaf, tidak ada"

Kuroko menghela nafas mendengar bahwa Kagami belum memberitahu Aomine. Sekarang mereka berada di majiba sepulang sekolah, sehari setelah kejadian itu.

"Bagaimana dengan sebuah pesan?"

"Eh?"

"Akan lebih mudah jika kau memberinya semacam surat atau apa daripada mengatakannya langsung"

Kagami mengangguk. "Ok"

Di rumah, Kagami menatap kertas kosong di depannya. Apa yang harus ia tulis?

 _I love you_

Wajah Kagami memerah, ia meremukkan kertas itu lalu melemparnya ke tempat sampah.

- _Tuliskan saja perasaanmu, bagaimana kau bisa suka adanya. Apalah-_ Kuroko membalas smsnya.

Kagami menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya dari mulut.

 _Ok, singkat saja.._

Ia mulai menulis.

.

Ini tidak singkat, sekitar tiga halaman ia berputar-putar soal ia cemburu. Dan bagaimana ia menguntit Aomine dulu. Pernyataan cintanya ada di baris paling akhir. _"Aku rasa aku tidak membencimu"_ Itulah yang tertulis.

Ugh, pernyataan macam apa itu.

"A-Aomine!"Kagami berseru saat Aomine berjalan ke lapangan.

Aomine tersenyum lemas. Tidak menyeringai mengejek seperti biasanya. "Maaf aku tidak bisa bermain hari ini. Aku kesini hanya untuk bilang itu"

"K-kenapa?"

Aomine menggaruk tengkuknya. "Aku seharusnya bilang dari dulu, a-aku mencintaimu"

 _Ba-thump_

Kagami meremas kertas di tangannya. "A-aku-"

"Aku tahu kau akan menolak jadi-"

"Eh? Tapi-"

"Tidak usah khawatir Kagami, aku tahu kau akan membenciku-"

"Tidak, aku-"

"Aku, sudah bertunangan"

Waktu seakan-akan berhenti. Baru saja Kagami ingin berteriak ia juga menyukai Aomine.

Kagami tidak menjawab.

"Dan.. aku tidak bisa bermain hari ini karna aku akan menemuinya malam ini. Jadi aku harus bersiap-siap dan..."

Kagami tidak mendengar lagi, ia menunduk. Menggigit bibir, menahan tangis.

"Aku tidak tahu sampai minggu kemarin, aku tidak tahu bagaimana rupanya dan aku tidak terlalu mendengar ucapan Tou-san jadi aku tidak tahu namanya. Tou-san bilang ayah dari tunanganku ini menyelamatkan nyawanya, jadi.. o-oi kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kagami tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Aomine mengangkat dagu Kagami dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari.

Kagami menggeleng. Menepis tangan Aomine yang menyeka air matanya.

"Aku benci kau!"Teriak Kagami sambil melempar suratnya yang sudah remuk menjadi bola ke wajah Aomine. Lalu berlari keluar lapangan.

.

.

Ia bisa menerimanya jika Aomine menolaknya, membencinya, menjauhinya.

Ia tidak keberatan jika Aomine punya tunangan, tapi..

Jika Aomine mencintainya dan dia juga mencintai Aomine, tapi mereka tidak seharusnya bersama.

Itu, yang membuatnya benar-benar kesal sekarang. Seharusnya tadiia bilang 'aku suka kau!' bukan 'aku benci kau'.

Kagami menghela nafas, tapi semua sudah terlambat sekarang.

Tangan kanannya merogoh kantung celana, mencari kunci pintu apartemen.

Lagipula mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi setelah Aomine lulus.

 _Clek.._

" _There you are Taiga"_

"Tatsuya?"Kagami menatap bingung Himuro yang tiba-tiba berada di dalam apartemennya.

"Dari tadi kau kemana saja kau lupa ini hari apa?"

Kagami menggaruk tengkuknya. "S-senin?"

 _Plak!_

"Aw.. Tatsuya.."Kagami mengelus kepalanya yang barusan di pukul Himuro.

"Hari ini pernikahan Alex Taiga, kau darimana saja. Sebentar lagi acaranya mulai!"

Oh..

Oh, iya dia lupa. Sejak minggu lalu Alex selalu men-spam chat social medianya. Tapi, sejak kejadian tadi, dia lupa.

"Maaf.."

Himuro menghela nafas. "Cepat sana, aku sudah belikan pakaian bagus. Kau masih ingat cara berdansa kan? Oh ya, jangan makan terus disana nanti pakaianmu kotor, jangan lupa pakai bedak, parfum dan-"

"Tunggu-tunggu-tunggu!"Kagami risih didorong-dorong Himuro kesana kemari. "Kenapa ribet sekali, kan Alex yang menikah buka aku!"

Himuro menatapnya datar. "...Dasar.. Alex belum memberitahumu ya?"

Kagami mengedip dua kali "Beritahu.. apa?"

"Yahh.. itu wajar sih.. dia lebih semangat membahas pernikahannya daripada itu.."Himuro bergumam pada diri sendiri.

"H-hei! Jawab aku!"Kagami menggembungkan pipinya.

Himuro tersenyum manis. "Kalau begitu.. itu rahasia! Sudah sana cepat ganti baju"Himuro mendorong Kagami ke kamar dan menutup pintunya.

"Dan lepaskan kacamata bodoh itu"Teriak Himuro dari balik pintu.

.

.

Kagami menunduk malu. Ia tidak tahu Alex menikah di tempat yang sangat mewah. Ia kira hanya pesta biasa di rumahnya atau di cafe kecil.

Tapi ini mansion. Rumah seseorang tepatnya.

Butler-butler berjalan kesana kemari menawarkan minuman dan makanan.

Himuro berjalan tenang di sebelahnya.

Semuanya buram, jadi Kagami takut ia salah tingkah atau apa.

"Taiga!"Saat Kagami sedang ngiler menatap makanan di meja. Alex muncul entah darimana dan memeluknya erat.

Namun itu tidak lama karna seseorang menarik Alex darinya.

"Huuft.. kau ini, apa kau lupa kau sudah menikah denganku?"Tanya pria yang menarik Alex.

"Hehe.. _sorry Richard"_

Oh.. jadi ini suami baru Alex..

Alex berhenti tertawa lalu menatap Kagami dengan serius. "Kau terlambat kau tahu itu?"

Kagami menelan ludah.

"Huuft, sudahlah.. lagian tunanganmu itu juga belum datang kok"

Eh.. _Eh?!_

"A-apa, siapa? T-tunangan?"

Himuro tertawa kecil. " _Surprise..."_

"Tunggu! Kau tidak bilang aku punya tunangan apa-apaan ini! Kau tidak boleh menjodohkan orang semaumu!"Kagami berteriak pada Alex. Tidak peduli beberapa orang disekitarnya menoleh ke arah mereka.

Alex menggedikkan bahu. "Aku tidak menjodohkan orang semauku, kalian sudah dijodohkan sejak kecil"

"H-Heee?!"

Apa-apaan ini kenapa dia tidak tahu ini?!

"Maaf.. aku lupa memberitahu.. hehe.. dan sepertinya ayahmu yang bodoh itu terlalu sibuk untuk memberitahu ya?"

Kagami menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

Tiba-tiba cahaya di ruangan tersebut meredup. Musik romantis diputar.

Alex tersenyum. "Kau akan bertemu dengannya nanti. Sayangnya aku dengar dia pemalas mesum yang bodoh"

Kagami menatap Alex tajam. Wajahnya benar-benar merah walau tidak terlalu terlihat di ruangan redup.

Himuro minta izin ke kamar mandi. Alex berdansa dengan suami barunya.

Kagami berdiri dengan bingung di tengah lautan pasangan bahagia.

Ia hendak pergi ke meja penuh makanan sampai sebuah siluet biru navy mendekat kearahnya. Kagami menyipitkan mata. Masih buram.

Siluet itu berjarak satu meter darinya. Rupanya terlihat lebih jelas sekarang walau wajahnya masih terlihat buram.

"Kagami Taiga.. kan?"

Wajah kagami memerah. Ia kenal suara itu.

Siluet biru itu berlutut sambil memegang tangan kanan Kagami dan mendongak. Crimson bertemu Navy.

"Maukah kau berdansa denganku?"Ia mencium punggung tangan Kagami.

"Y-y-y.."Kagami tidak bisa menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk. Lalu dalam sekejap ia telah berada di pelukan si navy.

.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia tdiak mengatakan apapun sejak lima menit lalu. Ia hanya bia menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu si Navy sementara mereka berdua berdansa sesuai musik yang mengalun pelan.

Ia mendengar Aomine tertawa. "Tidak sopan jika kau tidak melihat mata pasanganmu saat berdansa"

Aomine mengangkat dagu Kagami dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari.

Kagami memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tidak bisa menatapnya, ia benar-benar malu.

Tadi ia sempat bilang bahwa ia membenci Aomine, lalu melempar surat cintanya pada Aomine. Kagami menelan ludah, pasti ia membacanya.

"Hey.., lihat aku"Aomine berbicara lembut.

Kagami menatap Aomine takut. Wajahnya benar-benar merah sekarang.

Aomine mengusap pipi Kagami yang lembut. "Kau terlihat lebih manis tanpa kacamata"

Kagami memalingkan wajah. Dasar Ahomine apa dia tidak lihat Kagami sudah seperti gadis remaja yang pergi kencan pertama kali?

Kagami melihat sekitar. Ia baru sadar mereka bukan di tempat tadi. Mereka ada di taman sekarang, tepatnya di sebua gazebo kecil berwarna putih yang dikelilingi kolam ikan.

Ia bahkan tidak sadar Aomine sudah membawanya kesini.

"Jika aku mendengarkan kata ayahku waktu itu, aku akan tahu kau tunanganku Taiga"

Kagami menatap Aomine tidak percaya. Matanya terbelalak.

Aomine menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Jangan bilang kau baru sadar?"

Kagami menatap Aomine tajam.

"Haha aku lupa kau ini benar-benar tidak peka"

Kagami memukul dada Aomine pelan.

Dasar Ahomine, dasar Tatsuya bodoh, Alex bodoh, Ayah bodoh, perjodohan bodoh. Semua ini terlalu tiba-tiba, kenapa Aomine bisa terlihat begitu tenang padahal beberapa saat yang lalu ia bilang ia membencinya.

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku Kagami, kau bilang kau benci padaku sambil melempar surat cinta, yang benar saja.."kata Aomine seakan-akan ia membaca pikiran Kagami.

Kagami menggembungkan pipinya, memalingkan wajahnya.

Tangan dim mengusap pipinya, memaksanya untuk menatap iris navy itu.

Kagami masih kesal. Ia ingin berteriak 'Aho!' sekarang. Tapi lidahnya seperti diikat. Ia hanya bisa meremas bahu Aomine.

Aomine mendekatkan wajahnya. Kagami refleks menutup matanya erat. Merapatkan bibirnya.

Aomine tertawa pelan, mengusap bibir Kagami dengan jarinya lalu kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, perlahan-lahan.

Kagami menarik nafas panjang lalu menahannya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi, tbuhnya bergerak maju sendiri.

Dan akhirnya Aomine merasakan kelembutan bibir peach itu.

Memang hanya sekedar menempelkan bibir. Tapi rasanya ia sudah menyentuh surga.

Aomine menjilat bibir Kagami sebelum mundur dan menatap Kagami yang melihatnya dengan wajah yang polos.

Aomine menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa? Kau belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya?"

Dahi Kagami mengerut. Ciuman.. Ia pernah mendengar di film opera sabun di tv, atau novel cinta milik Alex atau.. saat Alex ingin melakukan sesuatu padanya tapi Himuro mencegahnya. Itu disaat dua orang saling mencintai lalu bibir mereka..

 _Blush!_

"Kau belum pernah kan?"

Kagami menatap Aomine tajam. Walau sebenarnya tidak terlihat mengintimidasi karna rona merah di wajahnya.

"Itu ciuman pertamamu iya kan?"

"Diam!"Teriak Kagami kesal.

Aomine tertawa, mengacak rambut Kagami gemas dan memeluknya erat. "Aku senang menjadi orang pertama yang menciummu.."

"Diam..!"Bisik Kagami kesal. Walau sebenarnya ia sedang bersusah payah menggigit bibir, menahan senyum.

.

.

.

 **End**

 **A/N:Akhirnyaaaa hohoho~, apa ini gaje absurd -_-. Maaf telah membuang waktu anda membaca ff gaje ini /sujud/**

 **Hanya melalui satu proses pengeditan jadi maaf jika ada Typo dan teman-temannya.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca~**


End file.
